


Service to the Crown

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, D/s, D/s themes, Dubious Consent, Kinky sex, M/M, Prince!Grantaire, Smut, ahh yes, dub-con, handjobs, i guess idk, jfc my tags are as annoying as i am, subjolras, the famous 'Royal We'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's beautiful, he really is, eyes blazing and face slightly flushed as he struggles with the guards restraining him, dragging him into the throne room as he kicks and shouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service to the Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryssabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryssabeth/gifts).



> Warning: dubious consent and D/s themes

He's beautiful, he really is, eyes blazing and face slightly flushed as he struggles with the guards restraining him, dragging him into the throne room as he kicks and shouts.

The guards wrestle with him until he's stood in front of the prince, and shove him to his knees.

"What's your name, boy?" Grantaire asks, reveling in the way the blonde’s neck strains when his head is pulled back by the hand in his hair. When he doesn't answer, Grantaire sighs, shrugs, and waves a dismissive hand, saying, "Guards?"

One of the guards draws his sword, and places it against the man's neck.

"Enjolras!" the man on his knees suddenly cries. "My name is Enjolras."

Grantaire grins. "That's our boy," he says, and laughs. "Now, why are you here, Enjolras?"

This he's quicker to answer.

"I was speaking out against the injustice of your father's rule; I was giving the people a voice." He spits the word 'father'. "I was fighting for my country, against the rule of a tyrant!" He starts to struggle again, pulling against the hand in his hair, and Grantaire gets up.

"And what exactly would you do for your country, oh lovely rebel?" he asks, sauntering closer and setting the wine bottle down on a stone step. "To what extent does your patriotism go?" He reaches the blond man, and strokes a finger up his neck, bumping over his Adam’s apple, his chin, and up to his lips.

Grantaire strokes a thumb over the mouth of this beautiful man, smirking when Enjolras keeps eye contact with him.

He's a little bloody, bottom lip broken, either by an accidental elbow or a deliberate fist. There's a fire in his eyes as he glares at his prince, and Grantaire desperately needs to force that fire back, to tame it a bit. He lifts his hand up to swipe his fingers over a cut in the other's forehead, and Enjolras recoils a bit, eyes going more wary and confused than angry.

"Let him go, boys." Grantaire says, turning to sit back down on his throne and smiling pleasantly at the guards. "Leave him to us." 

The guards shove Enjolras forward, and he falls hard onto his hands. He hisses slightly, leaning back up to sit on his heels and rub at his wrist, glaring after the guards as they walk away. When he turns his gaze back to Grantaire, the prince is smirking.

"Now, now, now, what to do with you," Grantaire muses aloud, observing the way Enjolras has gone tense and careful.

Silence falls, and Enjolras swallows hard.

"What are you going to do with me?" he asks, and his voice is slightly more subdued.

Rather than answer, Grantaire asks his own question.

"Have you ever had anyone?" Enjolras looks confused, and Grantaire sighs, rolling his eyes. "What we mean is, are you a virgin?"

Enjolras' back straightens and his face goes guarded, but he's blushing.

"What does it matter, you're going to kill me either way." he says angrily.

"Oh, but it does matter, you see--" Grantaire rises from his throne and moves to sit in front of Enjolras on a stone step. "--We want to know if you're experienced in this sort of thing--" He raises a hand to brush a stray hair out of the man's face. "--Because you're going to earn your freedom with your body. So--" he grips the other's hair tightly and pulls his head back, standing up. "--Have you done this before?'

"Once or twice..." The hand in his hair gives a tug. "Ah... Maybe more."

"Hmm, we thought so," Grantaire starts opening his trousers, and Enjolras' eyes flick down, then back up again. "Why would you have to do it?" He's gotten his dick out, and strokes it a few times.

"It was--" He swallows hard again. "It was usually to pay for all the wine the group would drink at the cafe--" He leans forward a little. "--Sometimes it was so we could get out of prison with no record, and once it was because one of us wanted to leave, and we needed him."

"So you're exactly what we thought you were, aren't you?" Grantaire leans down close to Enjolras' face, and kisses him, hard and forceful, claiming the other's mouth. "A slut. That's all you are, a whore." He says against the rebel's mouth, and Enjolras whimpers a bit, nodding.

"Sir--" he gasps, but Grantaire cuts him off.

"And you love this, don't you? On your knees for your prince, serving your country in every way. You really do love this, don't you?" Enjolras meets his eyes again, and there's some anger, and a tiny bit of shame, but mostly submission replacing the passionate fire from before.

"Please," Enjolras whispers, and Grantaire can't help himself anymore. He forces the blond man's head down until his dick touches the back of the rebel's throat and Enjolras just takes it, enveloping the whole thing in one go.

Grantaire moans, and continues forcing Enjolras all the way down every time, and soon he's shaking and bucking into the other's mouth. He comes in his mouth, making Enjolras inhale sharply, surprised as he tries to swallow it all. He misses a few drops, though, and they dribble down his chin.

Grantaire is panting, but he grunts in discontent.

"Bad boy, Enjolras," he tuts, shaking his head. "You need to swallow all of us next time." 

Enjolras nods, doesn't even argue the 'next time', and Grantaire falls back into the throne. 

They sit quietly for a minute, catching their breath, until Grantaire beckons him closer.

Enjolras crawls over immediately, kneeling in front of the prince. 

"Undress," Grantaire orders, and Enjolras is moving right away, taking item after item of clothing off. When he's naked, he automatically folds his hands behind his back, and looks up at Grantaire from under his lashes.

"Up," Grantaire says, patting his lap, and Enjolras scrambles to obey, bracketing the prince's hips with his knees. "Look at us." Enjolras does, and Grantaire smiles.

He takes hold of Enjolras' cock then, and the blond man gasps, tensing. 

"We know, boy, we know," Grantaire murmurs, and leans forward to whisper in his ear. "But you can't come until we say."

Enjolras whimpers, struggling to obey, but it's hard, especially when Grantaire twists his hand just so, all while raking his fingernails down his back and making him groan.

"Look at you, all exposed for us, our come decorating your face," Grantaire says, smirking. "It's perfect."

Enjolras is openly panting, and he doubts he's allowed, but he leans forward to kiss the prince anyways, anything to distract him from the hand on his cock.

"Bad boy," Grantaire says. "But we are gracious--come."

And Enjolras does, spilling onto Grantaire's shirt and hand, panting and whimpering and squirming in the prince's lap.

"There we go, now. That's better than prison, isn't it?" he asks, and Enjolras nods into his shoulder.

"Thank you," he murmurs into the skin, and Grantaire presses a kiss into the side of his head.

"You are very welcome," he says, and runs a hand through Enjolras' messy hair. "Come back to us any time."

And when he's escorted out of the palace, he can't seem to convince himself of there being any reason not to.

**Author's Note:**

> For Ryssa, who likes the 'royal we' and for me, to be quite honest, 'cause I really like this kind of stuff too.


End file.
